Toon Kids
'Toon Kids '''was a channel aimed for kids. It is for kids ages 6 to 13. When launched, the age range was 10 to 15, but in 2000, it was lowered to 7 to 13, then in 2012, it was lowered to 6 to 13. From 1993 to 2008, Toon Kids aired MTM Enterprises programs. It usually signs off at overnight hours for an adult block. Due to near bankruptcy, it had to remove non-GoAnimate series. On April 6, 2019, it was announced the channel will be shutting down on December 31 after 31 years of business. Slogan: "TV for kids." Launched: September 1, 1988 Defunct: December 31, 2019 Programming Former *The Adventures of PC Guy 1988-2019 *The Eric Show 1991-2019 *The Eric and Paul Show 1989-2002 * Eric in Space 1988-2000 * Tom and Jerry 1988-2019 * Mickey Mouse 1988-2019 * Looney Tunes and Merry Melodies 1988-2019 * Arthur 1997-2019 * Little Bear 1996-2019 * Franklin 1998-2019 * Franklin and Friends 2011-2019 * Postcards From Buster 2005-2019 * The Replacements 1988-1990 * The Alvin Show 1996-2000 (w/ the Jello, Post and Soaky commercials) * Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) 2003-2007 * Alvin and The Chipmunks (2015) 2015-2019 * Ed Edd n Eddy 1999-2009 * All That 1995-2000 (First run), 2002-2006 (Second run), 2009-2011 (Third run) * Kenan and Kel 1996-2000 (First run), 2004-2009 (Second run), 2011-2014 (Third run) * Johnny Test 2005-2012 * Codename Kids Next Door 2003-2019 * Ed Edd N Eddy 1999-2010 * Johnny Bravo 2001-2006 * Cow and Chicken 2000-2007 * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends 2004 (pilot), 2005-2019 (full series) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show 1999-2005 * 2 Stupid Dogs 1993-1996 * Pound Puppies (1986-1988 series) 1992-2001, 2001-2006 (as All New Pound Puppies) (first run), 2013-2016, 2016-2019 (as All New Pound Puppies) (second run) * Pound Puppies (2010-2013 series) 2010-2019 * All Grown Up 2003-2019 * Goof Troop 1992-1995 (first run), 2002-2004 (final run) * Toon Kids News 1988-1996 * Toons Kids Music (live performances, kind of like MTV back in the 80s and 90s) 1988-2019 * Star Wars: Ewoks 1993-1998 * The Muppet Show 1994-1997 (first run), 2001-2003 (second run), 2008-2012 (third run), 2017-2019 (final run) (the first and second runs were Season 1-2 and the third and fourth runs were Seasons 3-5) * Muppet Babies 1996-2004 * Fraggle Rock 1995-1999 * Muppets Tonight 1997-2000 * Super Mario Bros. Super Show 1989-1991 (First run), 1995-1998 (Second run), 2002-2004 (Final run) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 1990-1991 (First run), 1997-2001 (Second run), 2005-2009 (Final run) * Super Mario World 1991 (First run), 1996-2004 (Final run) * The Legand Of Zelda 1989-1991 (First run), 1995-2000 (Second run), 2005-2009 (Final run) * Captain N: The Game Master 1989-1991 (First run), 1996-2007 (Final run) * Mickey Mouse Club 1990-1994 (50's version), 1997-2000 (70's version), 2001-2003 (90's version) * SpongeBob SquarePants 1999-2019 * The Fairly OddParents 2003-2018 * Uncle Grandpa 2013-2018 * Doctor Who 1988-2019 (First Doctor 1988-1991, Second Doctor 1991-1994, Third Doctor 1994-1997, The Three Doctors 1995, Fourth Doctor 1997-2000, Fifth Doctor 2000-2003, The Five Doctors 2001, Sixth Doctor 2003-2006, The Two Doctors 2004, Seventh Doctor 2006-2009, Eighth Doctor 2009, Ninth Doctor 2009-2012, Tenth Doctor 2012-2015, Eleventh Doctor 2015-2017 and Twelfth Doctor 2017-2019) * The Bob Newhart Show 1993-1995 (season 1), 1999-2001 (seasons 2-3), 2004-2005 (season 4), 2005-2008 (seasons 5-6) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show 1993-2004 * Newhart 1996-2002 * Rhoda 1993-2006 * Phyllis 1994-1997 * Eisenhower and Lutz 1996-1998 * St Elsewhere 1996-2000 * White Shadow 1998-2003 * Texas Wheelers 1994-1995 * Carlton, Your Doorman 1999-2001 * Hill Street Blues 1995-1999 * WWE Slam City 1994-2019 * HNWF Slam Dunk 1999-2019 * Peg + Cat 2013-2019 * Mr Men and Little Miss (UK Version) 1998-2001 * Mr Men and Little Miss (US Version) 2002-2004 * The Mr. Men Show 2009-2019 * Veggietales 1994-2019 Movies Movies were shown every Friday night on a block called ''Movie Night. The blocked launched in 1990 and closed in 2019. * GoAnimate The Movie (1999) * The Spongebob Movie (2004) Eras * Start Era (1988-1992) * Retro Era (1992-1997) * Golden Era (1997-1999) * New Millienial Era (1999-2001) * Silver Era (2001-2006) * Bronze Era (2006-2009) * Modern Era (2009-2019) Saturday morning block Toon Kids would air Saturday Morning cartoons every Saturday morning from 1988 to 2000. Some shows include Star Wars: Ewoks, Garfield and Friends and multiple others. The hours were from 9:00am to 12:00pm. Bumpers * 1988-1990: * 1990-1992: * 1992-1995: * 1995-1998: * 1998-2000: Toon Kids Jr. This block aired in 1988 and closed in 2019. It aired between 6:00am and 9:00am. It is for people 5 and under. When it launched, it aired between 8:00am and 12:00pm and the age range was 9 and under. in 1994, the hours were now 7:00am to 10:00am. in 2000, the age range lowered to 6 and under and hours were changed from 6:00am to 10:00am. in 2012, the age range was lowered to 5 and under and hours were changed from 6:00am to 9:00am. Former * Sesame Street 1988-2019 * Little Bill 1999-2004 * Caillou 1997-2003 (First run), 2006-2008 (Second run), 2010 (Final run) * Dora The Explorer 2000-2015 * Peppa Pig 2004-2006 * Timothy Goes To School 2001-2006 * Little Einsteins 2006-2010 (First run), 2016-2019 (Final run) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 2006-2019 * Jack's Big Music Show 2006-2014 * Tiny Planets 2002-2006 * Blue's Clues 1996-2019 * Thomas The Tank Engine 1990-2019 * Oobi 2000-2007 * Play With Me Sesame 2002-2009 * Mister Roger's Neigborhood 1988-2004 * Reading Rainbow 1988-2010 * Barney 1988-2019 * Jay Jay The Jet Plane 1998-2002 * Clifford The Big Red Dog 2000-2019 Toons for Adults This block aired in 1996 and closed in 2019. It aired between 9:00pm and 6:00am. When it first launched, it ran from 8:00pm to 12:00am, but in 2000 it was later from 8:00pm to 3:00am, and in 2014 it was pushed even further from 9:00pm to 6:00am. It is for people 14 and older, don't watch if under 14. Once launched, the age range was for 16 and older, but in 2000, it lowered to 14 and older. Former * Family Guy 1999-2019 * American Dad 2005-2019 * The Cleveland Show 2009-2019 * King Of The Hill 1998-2012 * The Boondocks 2006-2016 * South Park 1998-2014 * Bob's Burgers 2012-2019 * Ren and Stimpy 1996-2000 * Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon 2003-2004 * Duckman 1996-2007 * The Simpsons 1996-2019 * Beavis and Butthead 1996-2001 * Drawn Together 2004-2010 * Aqua Teen Hunger Force 2001-2019 * Daria 1997-2004 * Futurama 1999-2005 * Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2012-2016 * Happy Tree Friends 2000-2008 Final Schedule before Closing * 9:00pm - Family Guy * 9:30pm - Family Guy * 10:00pm - American Dad * 10:30pm - American Dad * 11:00pm - The Simpsons * 11:30pm - The Simpsons * 12:00am - Bob's Burgers * 12:30am - Bob's Burgers * 1:00am - Aqua Teen Hunger Force * 1:30am - Aqua Teen Hunger Force * 2:00am - The Cleveland Show * 2:30am - The Cleveland Show * 3:00am - Family Guy * 3:30am - Family Guy * 4:00am - American Dad * 4:30am - American Dad * 5:00am - The Cleveland Show * 5:30am - The Cleveland Show Schedule from 1996 * 8:00pm - The Simpsons * 8:30pm - The Simpsons * 9:00pm - Duckman * 9:30pm - Duckman * 10:00pm - Beavis and Butthead * 10:30pm - Beavis and Butthead * 11:00pm - Ren and Stimpy * 11:30pm - Ren and Stimpy AniToons AniToons is a nighttime anime channel. It is for teenagers 14 and older. It opened on October 1, 2000 and closed on December 31, 2019 Former *Naruto 2003-2019 *Bleach 2004-2019 *Gegege no Kitarou 2000-2003 (60s anime series), 2004-2006 (70s anime series), 2006-2009 (80s anime series), 2009-2011 (90s anime series), 2011-2018 (00s anime series), 2018-2019 (10s anime series) *Dragon Ball 2000-2019 *Dragon Ball Z 2000-2019 *Astro Boy 2000-2007 *Sailor Moon 2000-2019 *Pokemon 2000-2019 *Cowboy Bebop 2000-2019 *InuYasha 2000-2019 *One Piece 2000-2019 *Attack on Titan 2013-2019 *One Punch Man 2015-2019 *Mobile Suit Gundam 2000-2019 *Dororo 2000-2005 *Sonic X 2003-2019 Screenbugs Toon Kids News from September 1, 1988 to October 1992 The toon kids news aired on toon kids at 7:00am. but in October 1992, It was changed to 5:30am, the news on toon kids was closed in November 1996. Times for Toon Kids News: September 1988-October 1992 - 7:00am October 1992-November 1996 - 5:30am Category:Channels Category:Cable Networks Category:Movie Channels Category:Sports Channels Category:Television networks Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours Category:Kids channels Category:Defunct channels